


Sick Day

by Otakufander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufander/pseuds/Otakufander
Summary: Virgil gets sick, his family helps him.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot only happened because I got inspired and was board. I've never written a oneshot before but this was fun.

Virgil felt it the moment he woke up. His throat was scratchy, his head was pounding, and he felt weak. He was coming down with something, and it was coming down hard.

"Nonononono. Not today please don't let this be happening now." Was the only thing going through his mind.

Today was a filming day, and not just that, he had promised to go on a quest with Roman in his domain, and had a movie night planned with everyone later that night.

*knock* *knock* "Hey kiddo you awake?" Patton said outside the door.

"Yea I'm up.* Virgil croaked out. He cringed at how horse his voice sounded, and Patton noticed.

"You ok kiddo, you don't sound to hot, can I come in?" Patton said concern creeping into his voice.

"No, I'm ok Pat its just morning voice, I'll be down in a minute." Virgil said cringing at his terrible excuse.

"Alright kiddo just don't be scared to ask if you need anything." Patton said with concern still thick in his voice. And walked down the hall.

As soon as Patton was gone Virgil started coughing hard. His throat screamed in protest. He knew this was gonna be a long day.

~

When Patton got back downstairs he immediately voiced his concerns about Virgil to Logan and Roman who were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Hey guys I think something's going on with Virgil." Patton said concern lacing his voice and thick in his eyes. He had Logan and Roman's attention immediately.

"What exactly are you insinuating is wrong Patton?" Logan asked. "Yes what is going on with our Dark Stormy Night?" Roman asked.

"Well I don't really know kiddos. He wouldn't let me into his room, and he sounded really bad when he spoke to me." Patton answered.

"Well Padre that could mean anything with Hot Topic." Roman said.

"Falsehood. Whilst indeed the information we have is limited and Patton is the only one who has spoken to him we can narrow down the possibilities to a few options. He could be-" Logan said.

Just then Virgil walked in and everyone went quiet. He definitely looked worn down and he was paler than normal. He just walked in, sat down, and wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Everyone else looked at each other with concern and Patton was the first to speak up after a few moments of silence except for the clanging of silverware. "Hey kiddo, how ya doin this morning?" He said with framed happiness in his voice to mask the concern.

"I'm fine Pat." Virgil croaked out. "Just tired."

"Are you sure you don't seem very hot Hot Topic." Roman said loudly causing Virgil to flinch and rub his temple. "Are you alright Virgil?" Logan asked. "Just a headache I'm fine." Virgil said quietly as he was getting up to go back to his room. "Call me down when we start filming." "Alright kiddo just-" but Virgil had already sunk back to his room.

~

As soon as Virgil got back to his room he collapsed onto his bed and snapped himself back into his pajamas. He regretted going down because his headache was worse, and his stomach was starting to rebel against him after eating. He decided to try to sleep until he was called down to film. But it didn't last long.

He woke up 20 minutes later sweating, and his stomach cramping as a wave of nausea hitting him hard. He was soon curled up on the cool bathroom floor as he every few minutes had to expel the contents of his stomach. He was sweating and shaking and about ready to curl up and sleep on the bathroom floor when he was sure that the waves of nausea had passed because he was too weak to get back to bed.

He was only found when Roman entered the bathroom looking for him because they were ready to start filming.

"Virgil are you in he- VIRGIL!! He shouted as he found Virgil passed out on the ground. He rushed to his side calling for the others. "Virgil, Virgil what happened wake up please." Roman begged terrified for his friend. Virgil started to stir. "Virgil oh my goodness you had me so sc-. Virgil's eyes flew open and he lunged for the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach once again. Roman kneeled there taken aback but then reached out rubbing Virgil's back as he whimpered while throwing up.

The others entered the bathroom and gasped at the scene. "Virgil kiddo are you alright, how long have you been like this?" Patton asked his eyes filling with worried tears and flying to Virgil's other side. But Virgil couldn't answer as another wave of nausea overtook him.

"When he is finished the best course of action would be to transport him to the commons so we may properly take care of him. I shall go acquire medication to help his symptoms. Patton you should go prepare the couch, then go make soup, tea with honey, and get a cool washcloth to bring down his fever. Roman you should stay by his side and when he is finished take him to the commons. Does everyone understand their tasks?" Logan said. Patton nodded wiping away tears and ran ran to the living room. Roman said yes and focused on Virgil again. Logan left to inform Thomas and get the medicine.

~

During all this Virgil's mind was to hazy from exhaust to really pick up on what was going on. All he registered between the vomiting spells was that someone was beside him and people were talking around him.

It was only when Virgil was sure he was done throwing up did he realize who was beside him. A voice asked if he was done and if he needed help getting up. Virgil nodded and fell against a cool body, or was he just hot (he really didn't know), he grabbed for support and grabbed, a shash? It was Roman. Virgil was then picked up by the princely side and carried to the commons.

Virgil didn't really know what went down for the next few hours. All he knew was that he went into the bathroom around 11am, he had no idea how long he was in there, and here he was waking up at around 5pm on the couch with Patton running his fingers through his hair with one hand and looking at his phone with the other. Wait Patton!! Why was Patton here, he could get sick. He was about to say something when Patton noticed he woke up.

"Hey there kiddo, how ya feeling?" Patton asked in a soft voice. "Still really bad but better than before." Virgil said weakly nuzzling into Patton's touch. "What happened the last few hours?" Virgil asked. "Well you were in pretty bad shape kiddo, good thing Roman found you when he did." Patton replied softly. "You really should have told us sooner, we would have helped you." Patton put on his dad voice but softer to show he wasn't angry. Virgil looked at him guiltily. "I'm just used to weathering stuff like this alone. I'm not used to asking for help. I'm the protector of the famILY I'm supposed to help all of you." Virgil said looking down tears starting to flow. "Virgil look at me." Patton said putting his hand on Virgil's cheek, turning his head to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to be scared to ask for help anymore kiddo. We all love you and we won't look at you any different if you ask us for help. You may protect us but we will also protect you. That's what FamILY is for." Patton said softly. Virgil tried to reach out for a hug but he was still weak. Thankfully Patton knew what he wanted and leaned down to hug him.

"What Patton said is true Virgil." Said Logan from the doorway with Roman next to him. The two jumped apart startled from the unexpected noise. "Sorry it was not our intention to frighten you." Said Logan. "Gimonetti Hot Topic you scared the life out me when I found you. I thought you had been injured, this isn't much better, but at least it wasn't life threatening." Said Roman. Virgil cringed. "Sorry Roman, sorry all of you, I should have told you earlier, I just didn't want to mess up the film- oh no we didn't shoot the video today." Virgil said his anxiety spiking, which didn't help with his nausea.

"Its alright Virgil I've made Thomas aware of your condition and he has informed the viewers that the video will be late. He used the unexpected personal emergency excuse, as it seems to be the most reliable. He has also told me to inform you that he hopes you recover swiftly." Logan said matter of factly.

Just then another wave of nausea hit Virgil. He let out a pain filled groan as he rolled onto his side snaking his arms around his stomach. He heaved but nothing came up as his stomach was empty. The other three gave him sympathetic looks as Patton continued to stroke his hair. "Oh kiddo." Patton said under his breath.

After the wave of nausea passed Logan asked if he thinks he can keep anything down. Virgil quickly said no. They did get him to take some medicine and drink some ginger ale. They also tried to get him to eat some soup but that came up soon after he put it down.

They decided to have a long movie night. They started with Nightmare Before Christmas, moved to Black Cauldron, and then Aladdin, and so on and so forth. During that time Patton sat on the couch with Virgil's head on his lap. Virgil was laid out on the couch. Logan and Roman were sitting on cushions on the ground. Thomas joined Logan and Roman on the ground a bit through Nightmare Before Christmas. They all had changed changed into pajamas before the movies started.

Virgil was happy. Happy that he had such amazing people to take care of him. He might physically feel horrible but he was happy that they all stayed by his side. Maybe getting through this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. Hopefully whoever you are reading this has a good read.


End file.
